¿Un bebé?
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Niños, a Luka jamas le gustaron ¡Para nada! Ella no queria un bebé que dependiera de ella y llorara todo el día, los detestaba y los veia como un estorbo. Pero un día, el destino decidio llevarle la contraria y dejarle un hermoso regalo fuera de su puerta. ¿Que harias tú en su lugar? Drabble/One-shot


¡Amo los niños! Bueno... solo a los que se quedan callados en una esquina de la casa y no me molestan nwn Esos si son niños encantadores jajajaja.

Bueno es hora de traerles otro hermoso Drable (No es One-shot, o tampoco se si es Drable porque esta un poco largo para serlo) de estas idiotas más disparejas. Hoy no se porque, pero me puse a pensar "¿Y si hubieran abandonado a alguna de las dos en la casa de la otra?" No se porque, pero la idea me pareció meramente encantadora nya.

Niños, a Luka jamas le gustaron ¡Para nada! Ella no quería un niño que dependiera de ella, los detestaba. Pero un día, el destino decidió llevarle la contraria y dejarle un hermoso regalo fuera de su casa.

* * *

**¿Un bebé?**

Siempre se sentaba en ese mismo sillón, todos los días y sin falta. En ese mismo mueble que parecía ser común y corriente para cualquiera, Luka se ponía a reflexionar de lo que ha sido de su vida en estos últimos meses. Desde que había decidido hacerse independiente hasta ahora.

_"¡No seas idiota, Luka! No conseguirás nunca ser alguien en la vida siguiendo un estúpido e irreal sueño" _Esas eran las palabras que su madre siempre le decía, tratando inútilmente de que su hija menor "recapacitara" y se uniera al negocio de la familia, como su hermano mayor lo había hecho, ser medico como ese peli-rosa lo era. Pero no, ella jamas quiso ser algo que jamas había pasado por su cabeza. ¿Porque? Porque el sueño de Luka Megurine era ser artista, de esas personas que se hacen famosas con sus dibujos y pinturas.. sin embargo ese sueño parecía cada vez más lejano con cada día que pasase.

Hubo otro tiempo en el que ella quería ser psicóloga, le era tan fantástica la idea ya que siempre le ha gustado ese tema. Recordaba como jugaba con sus peluches de pequeña a ejercer aquella profesión, acostandolos sobre su cama y ella en una silla enfrente e imagina que tales juguetes le contaban sus problemas ¡Muy bonito la verdad! Era una lastima que después desechara la idea, sus recursos no eran lo suficientes como para poder pagar una buena universidad, muy apenas si podía pagar la renta de la casa en la que vivía con lo que ganaba en su trabajo.

_"¿Alguna vez has pensado en formar una familia' O si no, conseguirte una pareja y disfrutar de la vida" _Esa era la que más le repetían, no sus padres ni su familia, si no una joven peli-aqua que vivía en la casa de al lado y con la que se llevaba bastante bien. Miku Hatsune era una muy buena persona y aveces trataba de ayudarla en lo que fuera posible, pero la Megurine lo que menos quería era tener una "Familia" con cuidarse ella misma tenia más que suficiente, batallaba mucho para subsistir la verdad.

Por esa misma razón, Luka y los niños jamas podrían llevarse para nada bien. Todavía la peli-rosa recordaba la ultima vez que cuido de un par de niños, unos gemelos mejor dicho que son hijos de los señores Kagamine, una familia que era muy unida a la suya. Fue por esa razón que el hombre de la casa decidió entonces que Luka haría de buena niñera, por eso los dejo a su cargo mientras el salia de viaje con su esposa en Chile y Argentina. La mayor jamas olvidara a esos demonios disfrazados de niños rubios en su vida, aun tiene las pesadillas y alucinaciones de esos pequeños de cinco años llamados Rin y Len haciéndole su existencia imposible durante una semana.

Definitivamente, niños y Luka jamas se llevarían bien.

No quería a un pequeño diablillo revoltoso aferrándose a ella, lloriqueando con su chillona y molesta voz y que le dijera "Mamá" ¡Jamas! Preferia morir solterona a eso.. bueno no quería estar soltera toda su vida realmente, solo no quería niños y ya.

Aunque el destino tenia otra cosa preparada para ella.

Fue una noche nublada y terriblemente helada, cuando dormía tranquilamente a las tres de la madrugada sobre su cómoda cama. De repente logro escuchar como tocaban a su puerta, de una forma tan desesperada que hasta parecía que le estuvieran rogando para que se parara y abriera.

-¿Quien diablos es a estas horas? ¡Son las tres de la mañana, por Dios!- Alego más que molesta, nadie debía de interrumpir su sueño de belleza ¡Nadie! Irritada se quito las cobijas de encima y se sentó en la cama.

Ella se levanto del colchón con algo de esfuerzo y saco un bate de debajo de su cama, era muy noche y la forma en la que tocaban no le dejaba muy tranquila. Con pasos furiosos llego a la entrada y abrió la puerta con fuerza para gritarle al idiota que interrumpió su sueño.

Pero...

-¡Oye invecil!, ¿¡Como se te ocurre...!?- La Megurine se callo y se quedo pasmada en su lugar al ver que no había nadie, que solamente le estaba gritando a una calle -Idiotas...- Más irritada que antes dejo el bate en el suelo y se dio media vuelta, lista para irse dormir otra vez. Sin embargo algo la detuvo.

Un leve lloriqueo y una pequeña tos.

La peli-rosa se dio media vuelta extrañada y volvió a mirar a ambos lados de la calle, confirmando otra vez que no había nadie, por lo menos no a los lados. Entonces por instinto miro a sus pies, encontrando con esto una canasta que era cubierta por una manta de color naranja. Luka noto movimiento bajo esta manta, y algo temerosa se agachó lo suficiente, cojio dicho objeto con una mano y lo levanto para después dejarlo de nuevo en su lugar más que impresionada y shokeada.

Trago saliva pesadamente, se puso de pie otra vez y corrió hasta la acera. Difícilmente pudo divisar a alguien caminando cerca.

-Oiga, señorita. Disculpe pero... ¿Usted dejo una canasta fuera de mi puerta?- Le pregunto con cuidado a la figura encapuchada que caminaba en la acera de enfrente.

La mujer se giro con lagrimas en los ojos hacia ella -¡Perdoneme por favor!- Y sollozando corrió hasta desaparecer.

Ella se quedo ahí, parada y mirando con los ojos bien abiertos por donde aquella mujer había desaparecido. Pronto la lluvia hace presencia y comienza a mojarla, y abatida y desanimada Luka volvió hasta la puerta de su casa dispuesta a pasar de largo a la niña. La pequeña comenzó a llorar pidiendo la atención de ella. Un poco aturdida e insegura la tomo entre sus brazos, recordando que debia ser cuidadosa con la cabeza del bebé. Se quedo parada en el marco de la puerta mientras cargaba a la pequeña, con la esperanza de la que la madre regresara por su hija.

Nunca lo hizo.

Notando como la niña lloraba y tosia, Luka comenzó a meserla en sus brazos sin saber porque un instinto maternal invadió sus ser.

-Shh... ya no llores, todo estará bien- Dijo con ternura mientras le miraba de esa misma forma. Luka volvió a echar otro vistazo a la calle, y sin estar segura de que hacer entro en su casa.

Cerro la puerta tras de ella y se sentó en el sillón. Admiro a la niña por unos minutos, dándose cuenta de que era una bebita muy hermosa; Con grandes ojos azules que le miraban directamente a los ojos, de cabellos rubios y con dos adornitos en forma de orejas de gato sobre su pequeña cabeza. Debía admitirlo, en el fondo le parecía una bebita encantadora.

-Me imagino que no tienes nombre ¿O si?- Como esperaba, la pequeña solo balbuceo como cualquier bebé lo haría - No te preocupes, yo te pongo uno ¿Te gusta el nombre "SeeU"?-

SeeU empezó a reír con sus ojitos brillosos como una aceptación al nombre, sacando una sonrisa enternecida a la joven peli-rosa, de verdad que era encantadora y adorable. Durante un tiempo se quedo sentada ahí con la niña en brazos, cantándole una canción de cuna hasta que la dejo profundamente dormida. La dejo en su canasta de nuevo con cuidado de no despertarla, no estando segura de que hacer con ella.

A Luka jamas llegarían a gustarle los niños, y eso seguía en pie obviamente. Por esa razón decidió buscarle un hogar mañana a primera hora, pero lo más extraño de todo.

Es que jamas lo hizo.

* * *

¿Y que les pareció gente? Bueno debo decir que no espero que mucha gente lo haya leído, pero aun así tenia muchas ganas de compartirlo con todos ustedes nwn No se si ya vieron pero tengo planeado un fic de estas dos en modo mejores amigas/hermanas.

Eso lo hago porque me encanta mucho ponerlas en ese tipo de relación, son tan disparejas a la vez lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo simplemente jajaja XD

Bueno me pareció tan tierno y hemosho QwQ Aun tengo que terminar el otro cap de Cat Food y eso haré, procuraré no tardarme lo prometo, pero ahorita tuve un problema con un gran amigo mío que me dejo muy mala uwu Siempre he sido muy propensa a deprimirme por facilidad, siento mucho eso jeje.

¿Review?


End file.
